un cierto diario
by THELZ
Summary: kamijou touma encuentra un diario sobre su pasado un pequeño one-shoot


La lluvia azotaba ciudad academia, no había mucha gente en la calle, casi parecía una ciudad fantasma aunque las tiendas aún seguían abiertas pero dudaban que tuvieran mucha clientela por la fuerte lluvia que hacía que la mayoría de los estudiantes se quedara en su casas.

No había absolutamente nadie en las calles de ciudad academia, bueno excepto cierto chico desafortunado, kamijou touma estaba sentado en una banca del parque, tenía su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y su cabello cubría sus ojos, estaba completamente empapado bajo la lluvia, él estaba vestido con su ropa de siempre su chaleco blanco y su uniforme escolar.

Si algún conocido lo hubiera visto lo más probable es que hubieran pensado que debido a su mala suerte no previo que habría lluvia y no trajo un paraguas o ropa indicada para protegerse de lluvia.

Pero no, el seguía sentado como si fuera parte del parque mientras cada vez más llovía más y más. Como si varias piedras cayeran del cielo sin parar, pero a touma no le importo siguió sentado bajo aquella lluvia, ocultando su mirada, verlo en si era un aura sumamente deprimente.

Este era el parque que estaba cerca del hospital ( nota: ya saben el que va misaka con la sisters después de la pelea de touma y accel .donde encuentran a dos niñas que son hermanas gemelas).

Touma Miro hacia el cielo mientras las frías gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cara

-yo…yo…lo siento

Kamijou touma se sentía destrozado por dentro, si una vez cuando peleo con la diosa de la guerra en ese infierno infinito. Donde ella creo distintos mundos solo para quebrar su voluntad que lo llevo al borde del suicidio. Ahora se sentía mil veces peor que aquella vez incluso matarse no aliviaría el gran sufrimiento por lo que está pasando.

Sim embargo touma se pone en pie y empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia, sabia donde debía ir era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Kamijou touma iba tan distraído que no escucho pasos de un grupo de personas que los seguían. Solo se dio cuenta que la lluvia dejo de caer sobre él, se dio vuelta y vio a misaka, a shirai kuroko, a una chica que recuerda haber visto en el dahasei y a una chica con unas flores en la cabeza, las 4 chicas estaban con paraguas y sumamente abrigadas por la fría lluvia.

-que quieres-dijo touma con una voz carente de emociones mientras su cabello mojado ocultaba sus ojos

-como que quiero baka si no te proteges de la lluvia te vas a enfermar-dijo misaka en su tono de regañar

-déjame solo-touma se dio vuelta y siguió caminando o eso planeaba hasta que sintió que alguien agarro la manga de su camisa

-que te ocurre acaso estas peleando contra algo difícil otra vez

-…..

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no tienes que hacer todo solo, que puedes confiar en mí y en todos tus amigos, porque insistes en seguir haciendo todo solo

-esto no tiene nada que ver- touma se soltó del agarre de misaka y siguió caminando, las otras 3 chicas solo miraban en silencio

-oye idiota detente ahora mismo si no quieres que te fría

-déjame solo

Misaka agarro a touma del brazo. pero este se giró haciendo que esta resbalara y cayera al mojado suelo

-DEJAME SOLO QUE NO ENTIENDES- grito touma

-misaka-san-gritaron satén y uiharu

-onee-sama como te atreves maldito simio

Pero ellas notaron algo, misaka no exploto de rabia o tomo represalias, solo se quedó mirando los ojos del chico, estos estaban hundidos en la tristeza y desesperación una mirada tan fría, carente de vida y emociones

-déjame solo-con eso touma se marchó del lugar y siguió caminando hacia su objetivo

Pero que paso para que kamijou touma quedara en ese estado para eso tenemos que retroceder todo el día

* * *

 **Flash back** :

Era un día soleado en ciudad academia kamijou touma se había levantado a prepararse el desayuno, ya que othinus y index se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, por lo general sería un día normal, él tendría que ir a clases más tarde así que se aseguró de dejar todo listo, ambas chicas habían viajado a una especie de junta de magos por la iglesia de Inglaterra o algo así.

Touma salió de camino a su instituto todo parecía normal mientras iba caminando sintió que alguien lo llamaba

-kami-yan espérame-dijo un chico de cabello rubio y gafas de sol

-tsuchimikado que ocurre

-nada solo que tenía que conversar contigo

-dime

-aún no, nos falta el, así que sigue caminando

-como digas

Touma y tsuchimikado siguieron caminando hacia el instituto, charlando sobre cosas normales de hecho touma pensó que es la primera vez que se siente como un estudiante normal en su vida

-bien que tienes que decirme

-aun no, esperemos a que él llegue

-kam-yan, tsuchimikado espérenme

Un chico de cabello azul y piercings en las orejas apareció desde atrás

-bien estamos todos

-espera que están planeando ustedes 2

-vamos kami-yan hoy aremos algo nunca antes visto

Touma no entendía pero se dejó llevar, pero sus instintos de mala suerte le decían que algo malo estaban tramando estos dos. Touma no había ido a la escuela después del incidente en tokyo. Pero sintió que mucha gente lo miraba en especial las chicas, pero a él no le importo.

Al entrar a su salón un silencio incomodo se produjo hasta que hubo un grito

-es kamijou-kun

-kyaaaa sal conmigo

-kamijou-kun dame una foto

-kamijou-kun dame un hijo

-Espera que fue lo que dijo la última-pensó touma

Antes poder reaccionar y que la avalancha de hormonas femeninas se le tirara encima. Sus dos supuestos amigos, se pusieron delante del como escudo con una sonrisas picaras en ambos

-bien, bien chicas nada es grais en la vida –dijo aogami pierce

-así es nya, si quieren una foto seran 200 yenes, un beso en la frente 500 y una cita con kami-yan serán 1000 yenes -dijo tsuchimikado mientras sacaba varios formularios

-espera que demonios están haciendo ustedes 2, ofreciéndome como algo rentable

-veras tras horas de analizarlo encontramos el uso perfecto para la enfermedad de kami-yan

-así es nya, kami-yan puedes volverte una buena fuente de ingresos nya

Mientras tsuchimikado empezaba a repartir volantes con aogami para el supuesto negocio la puerta del salón se abrió

-es kamijou sempai kyaaaaaaa-grito un grupo de estudiantes femeninas de primer año

-espera que demonios está pasando

-no lo sabes kami-yan

\- tu aventura en tokyo y Dinamarca fue transmitida por todo el mundo nya, ahora eres como el idol de todas las chicas de ciudad academia, el príncipe que lucho contra toda la humanidad para proteger a una chica incluso quieren hacer una película.

-enserio

-siro pero no te ilusiones, probablemente solo llegue a ser una película de clase b independiente, sabes que no son muy buenas y prácticamente solo gente sin nada que hacer la vería nya

Mientras en un cierto cine de viendo una película de clase b una chica que aparente 12 o 13 años y que usa un largo chaleco blanco incluso como vestido sintió un escalofrió por la espalda

-creo que alguien esta súper mal hablando de las películas de clase b, no puedo saber quién es para súper matarlo, pero sacare mis frustraciones molestando a súper hamazura

Devuelta al salón touma logro controlar a la masa de hormonas femeninas y con ayuda de la chica muro de hierro que termino golpeando al trio idiota, pero al final el día paso normal solo regaños de su sensei que touma acepto y desvió las preguntas tanto de sus compañeros y maestros diciendo que no podía dar información por órdenes de ciudad academia, aunque era una mentira. Pero funciono completamente.

Llegando a su casa touma entro a su habitación y se dispuso a cocinar. él no tenía recuerdos de cuando el vivió solo antes de conocer a index, pero ahora que ella y othinus tampoco estaba se sentía solo, no estaba acostumbrado al silencio de su propia casa.

-estoy aburrido y me siento solo

Touma se sentó a ver la televisión pero después de un minuto de cambiar el canal nada lo entretuvo.

-tal vez deberí desde que itsuwa vivió unos días conmigo no he limpiado el departamento

Touma empezó limpiando su armario, la cocina, el baño, debajo de la cama y dejo prácticamente todo reluciente solo faltaba un lugar la estantería

-ahora recuerdo que nunca he visto todo lo que tengo aquí

Touma empezó a ver sus mangas, revistas y libros. Sintió que aprendía algo más del mismo. Hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención, oculto enterrado entra la pila de mangas ordenados en la esquina de su estantería había un cuaderno rojo un poco desgastado.

Touma lo tomo con cuidado y vio la portada decía diario

Las manos de touma empezaron a temblar

-esto ..es…un diario…algo de mi pasado…una pista de quien fui alguna vez…del kamijou pre amnesia

Touma estaba completamente excitado, tenía en sus manos algo que siempre quiso. Algo del mismo y de su pasado perdido, podría saber algo del mismo al fin, era tanta la emoción que aún no lo había abierto.

Touma se sentó en su cama y empezó a leerlo y dice así:

* * *

 **Inicio de clases**

No sé por qué estoy escribiendo algo como esto, este tipo de cosas no va conmigo para nada pero supongo que quería documentar de alguna forma lo que me ocurrió a mí, después de todo soy una persona desafortunada que no suele tener buenos momentos en su vida a diario.

Hoy empecé a ir a la secundaria y no fue fácil gracias a mi mala suerte casi llego tarde para los exámenes finales y casi repito el año, pero la diosa de la desgracia me libero de su eterno encarcelamiento por unos segundos para poder llegar de alguna manera a tiempo y aprobar.

El primer día en mi secundaria era en realidad todos mis compañeros de la escuela media. Bueno en realidad no había mucho a donde ir para nosotros los nivel 0 pero eso no fue lo más importante, si no que la conocí a ella. Una hermosa chica me hablo por primera vez, fue después de la ceremonia de apertura de echo komoe sensei quien fue mi maestro en la escuela media, también se encargaría de mi clase en la secundaria.

-muy bien chicos sensei tiene un anuncio que hacerles

-que ocurre sensei-pregunto una chica con una banda en cabeza

-bueno a pesar de que todos son nuevos, se conocen de la escuela medio pero tenemos una nueva alumna que se inscribió en la clase

-debe ser una belleza nya

-será una chica maid. Qué opinas kami-yan

-opino que estoy en contra de ese apodo y tu falso acento de kansai

-que no soy falso

-lo que digas campeón

-trio idiota cállense de una vez y dejen hablar a komoe sensei-dijo fukyose

-si-respondió el trio idiota como si fueran militares

-adelante vamos entra no seas tímida

Fue cuando la vi. una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo como el fuego, unos ojos escarlata que desprendían una profunda pasión, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y un cuerpo que parecía haber sido tallado a mano por un artesano, la chica era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-hola..mi nombre…es Akashi meiko mucho gusto, estoy a su cuidado

Todos los hombres del salón estallaron en gritos. Menos yo que seguían cautivado por la belleza de aquella chica, no podía dejar de mirarla. Luego aterrice en la realidad, aunque sea mi compañera de clases nunca siquiera podría entablar una conversación con ella, una persona desafortunada como yo no tendría tanta suerte.

-bien, bien chicos empecemos con la clase, luego pregúntenle lo que quieran a meiko-chan

La clase siguió como siempre, hasta el término de la hora. Entonces todos los chicos rodearon a meiko, incluso las chicas

-akashi-san tienes novio

-saldrías conmigo

-que vas a hacer después de clases

Ella parecía nerviosa. Era una chica de personalidad tímida, yo hundí mi cabeza en el escritorio resignado probablemente salga con alguno de los chicos, bueno solo fue una impresión supongo que me pasaría con cualquier chica hermosa que se me presentara. Pero por que no podía salir de mi mente, la verdad es que no lo sé.

Luego de eso sentí gritos de dolor de mis compañeros. Probablemente fukyose los golpeo y luego sentí que alguien me golpeó la cabeza solo para ver a la chica muro de hierro

-qué demonios te ocurre fukyose

-kamijou, tengo que pedirte un favor. Como al parecer eres el menos idiota y pervertido dentro de los idiotas pervertidos y dado a que tengo que arreglar unas cosas con komoe sensei, puedes ayudar a Akashi-san

-pero todos somos nuevos

-no me refiero a eso, ella es nueva en ciudad academia también y no conoce nada

-está bien

\- ha y kamijou

-dime

-si le haces algo pervertido. Te moleré a golpes

Esa declaración me hizo temblar todo el cuerpo, pero era una oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con ella, Akashi-san se acercó a mí de forma tímida.

-estoy a tu cuidado kamijou-san

-si no te preocupes

Luego de terminar las clases fije una hora con Akashi-san fuera de la escuela, por alguna razón sentía miradas de odio de mis demás compañeros, cuando ella llego me sonrió y empezamos a caminar.

La lleve al centro de la ciudad academia, realmente me sentía feliz a su lado .Ella se reía y asentía a lo que yo le decia, fuimos de compras paseamos por las tiendas, nos reíamos de varias cosas sin sentido, hasta que me di cuenta de que esto ero lo mismo que estar en una cita. Finalmente llegamos al patio de comida.

-gracias kamijou-san si no fuera por ti realmente estaría pedida

-no hay de que, incluso si te perdieras los miembros de juicio y anti skill también te ayudarían

-no me refiero a eso, si no que hoy es mi segundo día en ciudad academia

-enserio y por qué el cambio tan repentino de ciudad

-bueno…..esto…

-está bien no tienes que responderme si no quieres

Ella miro hacia abajo con una mirada triste, no negare que quería saber así como también que este día no terminara nunca, pero todo a su tiempo.

-bien creo que te acompañare a tu dormitorio

-gracias…kamijou..san

Después que fuimos caminando hasta los dormitorios femeninos de la escuela queda a unas 2 cuadras del mío cuando llegamos a la entrada del departamento nos despedimos, probablemente ella no me hable más y sea una chica popular de aquí a unas semanas era lógico después de todo soy una persona desafortunada o eso creí hasta que.

-kamijou-san espera

-dime que ocurre, acaso necesitas mi ayuda para algo mas

-no, no es eso…es..solo..que bueno..esto-ella se empezó a poner roja y juguetear con sus dedos de nerviosismo

-si puedes decírmelo vamos-dije en mi habitual tomo amigable

-podemos intercambiar direcciones de teléfono

Esa sola petición hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, realmente había un poco de luz en mi desafortunada vida

-por supuesto Akashi-san

-gracias

Después de intercambiar números y direcciones de correo, me marche a mi departamento sumamente feliz, me dirigí a la tienda de convivencia que está cerca de mi casa y compre las cosas para la cena y este diario, solo sentía que quería escribir los acontecimientos de hoy.

* * *

 **Han pasado 1 semana** desde que no escribía en mi diario, acá que el resumen de la semana. Al día siguiente, cuando llegue al salón. fukyose me acoso con preguntas si le avía echo algo pervertido a Akashi-san, lo cual negué .Pero ella no me creyó, sin embargo Akashi-san me salvo antes de que fukyose me moliera a golpes, realmente nunca entiendo por qué se enoja con migo sin razón aparente.

La semana empezó a transcurrir de manera normal, las chicas se juntaban siempre alrededor de ella así que no teníamos tiempo de hablar en clases .Pero lo compensábamos con el regreso a casa era agradable hablar con ella y al parecer la clase la había acogido bien o eso creí.

Me dirigía a los baños después del término de la primera clase

-oye oíste eso

-si las chicas están molestas con la chica de cabello rojo

Cuando escuche esa descripción supe que estaban hablando de ella

-si mi novia dijo que rechazo a todas las chicas que la invitaron a su club de formo fría y sin dar motivos

-quien se cree que es

-mi novia pidió que le diéramos una lección a esa ojou-sama

-bien yo igual quiero ver, será en la terraza atrás del patio

Esto era malo, tenía que salvarla ,pero que debía hacer ,es cierto que en la escuela media me metía en problemas como peleas pero no quiero empezar a hacer lo mismo en secundaria y menos en mi primera semana, pero no podía dejarla sola.

Corrí hacia afuera y me salte la valla cayendo a una cuadra del terreno, empecé a correr y la vi estaba retrocediendo lentamente mientras un grupo de chicos se le acercaba

-así que Akashi-san los clubes y gente de este lugar no están a tu nivel

-no…es…eso..solo ..que

-cállate de una vez vamos a darte un lección de humildad

Akashi cerro sus ojos mientras temblaba hasta que escucho un fuerte crak un golpe seco abrió sus ojo y vio a un chico de cabello de punta, que ella conocía

-kamijou-san

-estas bien

-si –respondió ella

-quédate atrás de mi

Touma intento atacar, pero recibió fuertes golpes estaba en una clara desventaja, siguió intentando y pudo conectar algunos puñetazos. Pero lo superaban, era un cuatro a uno, pero siguió levantándose en el fondo escuche los gritos y llantos de Akashi-san pero eso solo encendió mi coraje por pelear.

Después de una serie de golpes logre derribar a uno, solo me faltaban 3, a pesar de atacarme y superarme en número. Siempre he tenido una buena resistencia al dolor, pero eso no es algo de lo que se pueda presumir y a largo plazo cuando este combate termine mi cuerpo probablemente colapse por el dolor acumulado.

Pero seguí peleando o mejor dicho recibiendo una paliza, derribe a otro solo faltaban 2.

Ya mi conciencia no me permitía saber que pasaba un pitido constante y dolor se sentía en mi cabeza, solo escuche algunas palabras.

-ese chico es un lunático

-tiene los ojos de un loco, vámonos de aquí

Se llevaron a los dos que logre derribar, nos dejaron solos y mi cuerpo colapso, mi visión estaba todo en negro sentía frio y el suelo estaba completamente duro, hasta que sentí que mi cabeza se apoyaba algo suave, cálido y unas tibias gotas golpeaban mi rostro.

Lentamente empecé a recuperar el conocimiento abrí despacio mis ojos y vi a la hermoso chica llorando mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo

-akashi-san estas bien

-por…que

-que acurre

-por que llegaste tan lejos por mí!, quedando es ese estado por que

-por qué, no quería que te hicieran daño

-pero porque me salvaste

-necesito una razón para salvar a alguien

Luego de un rato me pude volver a poner en pie y me dolía todo el cuerpo, así que ella se ofreció a llevarme directamente a mi casa, entramos y amablemente curo mis heridos

-esto Akashi-san porque rechazaste las invitaciones de las demás chicas

-no lo hice porque no quisiera ser su amiga, sino porque bueno…es el motivo por que vine a ciudad academia

-el motivo porque viniste

-soy muy débil de salud, suelo enfermarme con facilidad, por eso vine .Por el servicio médico que frece la ciudad, si me uno algún club atlético puede que mi cuerpo no aguante y colapse…es frustrante

-akashi-san

-yo…también quiero…unirme….aun..club reír con todos….disfrutar con los demás

Me acerque instintivamente a ella y la abrase mientras ella lloraba en mi pecho, quería hacer algo por ella no quería dejarla sola pero que podría hacer

-kamijou-sa….kun gracias

-de nada

Entonces ella hizo algo inesperado me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego la acompañe a su dormitorio para volver a mi casa y así termino mi día.

* * *

 **Creo que esta sección debería llamarse reporte de la semana** por que es el tiempo que me demoro en volver a escribir en mi diario, creo que debería empezar a relatar de donde comenzó la semana, después de que la chica de cabello rojizo me dio un beso en la mejilla, bueno va más o menos así

Al iniciar la semana ayude a aclarar los malentendidos, y que ella no las rechazo por mirarlas en menos o algo por el estilo, si no por algo médico, lo cual causo una gran vergüenza en las chicas pidiéndole disculpas de rodillas a Akashi-san, pero ella dijo que no había resentimientos.

Por supuesto nadie se acordó de pedirle disculpas a este pobre desafortunado kamijou touma fukoda

Me pase varios días pensando que podría hacer para ayudar a akashi-san con su problema. Para que ella pudiera unirse a algún club sin embargo la mayoría son deportivos o de combate físico de spers, es realmente complicado, hasta que encontré algo que tal vez podría ayudar

Me dirigí al salón para encontrarme con ella

-kamijou-kun almorzamos juntos

-claro

Saque mi bento y ella el suyo, juntamos nuestras mesas, la verdad es que tenía bastante hambre hasta que me di cuenta que olvide llenar mi caja de bento con comida.

-fukoda

-kamijou-kun

-dime Akashi-san

-di ahhhh

Entonces sentí las miradas de muerte de todos mis compañeros en el salón en especial de mis supuestos amigos, tsuchimikado y aogami, esto era la oportunidad única para un hombre, que una hermosa chica te dé de comer, no la iba a dejar.

Recibí el alimento con gusto y me sonroje era bastante vergonzoso y ella igual se había enrojecido, como su hermoso cabello.

-bien di ahhh de nuevo

Al final me dio la mitad de su bento, ella dijo que no había problema porque no comía demasiado. Pero la compensare por ello, ahora volviendo al tema en cuestión

-akashi-san tengo una idea de cómo podrías unirte a un club

-como si todo son relacionados con actividad física y mi salud no me deja sobre exigirme

-fundemos nuestro propio club, siempre que sea algo que la escuela encuentra esencial y necesario podremos hacerlo

-bien, gracias kamijou-kun

Ella me abrazo felizmente y pude sentir sus enormes pechos en mi brazo y también la ira asesina de mis compañeros de clase.

Pensamos el resto de los días que club podríamos inventar y que sea a beneficio del desarrollo de spers pero sin exigencia física

-por cierto Akashi-san

-dime kamijou-kun

-qué nivel eres y cuál es tu poder tengo curiosidad

-bueno, diría que es un poder bastante raro solo soy un nivel 2 puedo usar el agua como una vía de comunicación seria como la telepatía pero con agua, no se ,no es un poder muy útil en verdad

-pero es muy útil y como funciona

-bueno es algo relacionado con lo que produce la humedad y la estática

-ya veo

-qué hay de ti kamijou-kun tienes algún poder

-soy un nivel cero pero, bueno…podrías guardar un secreto

-si confían en mi

-poseo un poder bastante raro en mi mano derecha

-en tu mano derecha

-si no sé cómo funciona muy bien, pero cada vez que entra en contacto con una habilidad sobrenatural, la niego incluso podría cancelar un milagro de dios con un toque de mano

-eso es increíble y por qué lo mantienes en secreto

-komoe sensei me pidió que lo mantuviera oculto no sé por qué ella es la única que lo sabe

-bien entonces yo también lo mantendré en secreto

-qué tal si bueno, salimos después clase

-tu… .como…como una cita kamijou-kun

-claro talvez se nos ocurra algo para algún club

-si…si vamos

Con esto me sentía súper feliz, no podía esperar a que terminara la hora de clases para ir a una cita con ella, la llevaría al seven mist u otra tienda a pasear, realmente me encanta pasar tiempo con ella y a ella parece que no le desagrado, mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el salón y las desviamos ambos avergonzados, realmente siento que ella es especial para mí.

Terminando las clases de la tarde nos fuimos en el metro de ciudad academia viendo los edificios futuristas y paisajes que caracterizan a esta ciudad realmente ella parecía una niña pequeña en una dulcería, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-jajaja deberías calmarte un poco jajajaj

\- que malo kamijou-kun no debería reírte de los demás-dijo ella completamente roja

-lo siento, lo siento solo que no pude evitarlo

-que cruel-ella hizo un puchero

-está bien como compensación este kamijou-san invitara la comida

-enserio

-claro siempre cumplo mis promesas

Con eso entramos al centro comercial, nos reímos de todos lo que hablábamos, paseamos por varias tiendas de ropa, mascotas y fuimos a un árcade. La verdad no me acordaba de la última vez que me divertí tanto con alguien.

Después de un hora decidimos ir al patio de comida, como prometí yo page por los alimentos, buscamos un lugar para sentarnos y nos pusimos a charlar

-que tal un club de teatro

-no ya está y ahora están recreando batallas y películas sin mencionar que exigen ser un nivel 3 para entrar

-que tal un club de ajedrez

-tendrías que tener telequinesis

-esto es difícil

-pues sí, tiene que tener algo relacionado con el desarrollo de espers, y estas buscando algo que no exija forzar tu salud, no es como sentare y buscar un trabajo por el diario si no….

-kamijou-kun

-eso es

-a que te refieres

-un periódico escolar, no hay ninguno en la escuela y podríamos informar sobre las evoluciones de los spers, novedades y muchas cosas mas

-si es verdad es una brillante idea, ahora necesitamos un mínimo de 5 miembros

-bien la parte más difícil de pensar en algo paso, ahora solo tendremos que reunir miembros

Terminamos de comer y seguimos nuestra cita, caminamos por el parque de noche, mi mano y la suya se rozaban, no podía ver su rostro pero ella estaba igual de sonrojada que yo, finalmente me arme de valor, tome su mano con mi mano derecha.

Ella se sobresaltó pero no me rechazo o intento soltarse

-ka…ka..kamijou-kun

-bueno esto…

Ninguno supo que decir solo seguimos caminando tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos el frente del dormitorio de ella

-gracias por lo de hoy

-no te preocupes

Luego de eso ella me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras sin mostrar su cara

Me sentía en el cielo, no me importaría morir en este momento, me fui contento a casa y pensando en que haría para conseguir gente para el club.

* * *

 **Reporte de la semana** , como ya es un habito, escribo el resumen de la semana en este diario, no fue una semana muy fácil de afrontar, todo empezó el lunes

Tenía la difícil misión de juntar 3 miembros más para el periódico escolar que queríamos formar, busque gente por todos lados para ser recibido por un gran, no gracias no me interesa.

-la cosa si está difícil

-tal vez nadie quiere-dijo Akashi con un tono triste

-no te preocupes encontraremos gente eso es seguro, aun no podemos rendirnos

-si tienes razón

Con eso seguimos repartiendo más volantes, y llenando los formularios. Después de clases Akashi-san y yo, nos quedamos en el salón llenando unos formularios de inscripción para el club, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro una sempai de segundo año, desprendía un aire de elegancia, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y hermosa frente

\- que se le ofrece sempai

-aquí es donde están a cargo del periódico escolar-pregunto ella con un tono neutro

-sempai usted quiere unirse

-claro el que maneja y controla la información manipula a las masas

-haa?

-hay gente que tiene que ser el cerebro detrás de todo

-esta sempai es muy rara-pensó touma

-así que he decidido unirme a ustedes

-entonces cuál es su nombre sempai

-kumokawa seria

-bien kumokawa sempai, bienvenida al club aunque todavía nos faltan dos miembros para ser oficial

-solo dos mas

La puerta se volvió a abrir, era fukyose con un montón de documentos, ella nos vio a los 3 de manera extraña

-que hacen ustedes aquí a estas horas

-organizamos gente para un club escolar

-eso suena divertido

-bueno aparte de copiar mi peinado quieres copiar mis aficiones a lo difícil de tener tantas admiradoras-dijo seria en un tono burlón

-yo no te imito-dijo una furiosa fukyose

-claro claro-dijo seria haciendo enojar más a la chica muro de hierro

-kamijou, Akashi-san déjenme unirme y demostrarle a esta tipa que no la imito y soy mejor que ella

-claro fukyose-san

-bien solo nos falta un miembros

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir era aogami pierce

-estoy seguro que deje mis eroges aquí…hola chicos

-bien estamos todos-dijo fukyose

-de que están hablando, te refieres a lo del club de periodismo, no yo solo estaba buscando mis ero…espera fukyose san..e..spera mi rodilla….hyaaaaaa….me uniré, me uniré, me uniré…..

-bien estamos todos

Con eso finalizo el día, y con todos los integrantes del nuevo club de periodismos.

Al día siguiente Akashi-san llego sumamente temprano para llenar los formularios para poder hacer el club de manera oficial, el resto del día transcurrió normal, estábamos en la clase de educación física, entrenados por la espartana yomikawa aiho. Realmente, siento que mi cuerpo se va a desplomar en cualquier segundo, una vez terminado los ejercicios de la clase, me recuesto en el pastizal a ver a las chicas, sin duda fukyose es la numero 1 en tema deportivo, no veo a Akashi-san me hubiera gustado verla en ropa deportiva pero ella dijo algo de su salud.

-kamijou-kun

Akashi san llego detrás mío y la luz del sol hacia brillar su hermoso cabello rojo

-akashi-san como están

-bien….esto….ten

Ella extendió hacia mí una toalla y una botella con agua, la verdad es que eso gesto me hizo muy feliz

-gracias Akashi-san-dije completamente feliz mientras lo aceptaba

-de….nada

Ambos nos quedamos mirando mutuamente avergonzados, hasta que me fui al camarín, me sentía tan bien con ella, pero me pregunto si ella sentirá eso por mí. Pero como debería hacerlo nunca me he confesado a una chica.

La tarde siguió normal, como si nada hasta el final de las clases, pero ella y yo nos quedamos para esperar la respuesta del consejo estudiantil y de los profesores para la creación de un nuevo club, un miembro le entrego una carta a Akashi-san y cuando ella la empezó a leer sus manos temblaban no podía ver su expresión, pero lo siguiente que supo es que ella salo y me abrazo.

-gracias kamijou-kun

-de nada…-lo que daría por congelar el tiempo para que nunca se separe de mi

-entonces desde la próxima semana funcionamos como un club oficial

-claro que si jefa

-no me llames así kamijou-kun solo dime meiko

-está bien..me..Meiko-dios que difícil y por qué ella se sonroja más que yo

-entonces yo puedo llamarte….to..to…touma-kun

-no

-…ahhhhhh

-solo bromeo no hay problema

-moo que malo

-vamos solo bromeaba

Con eso nos fuimos riendo a casa y la semana siguió sin cambios hasta que en la última hora del viernes fukyose dio un anuncio.

-bien chicos no olviden que la próxima semana será el dahasei y participaremos por primera vez como alumnos de secundaria.

* * *

 **Reporte de la semana** , la verdad que esto de escribir en mi diario a la semana se volvió más allá de un hábito, lo estoy viendo como una obligación. Pero no me molesta en lo absoluto, esta semana creo que fue la más agitada de todas y que viví mas emociones como nunca en mi vida.

Todo empezó el día lunes después de clases en la horas libres tuve que ir al nuevo salón del nuestro nuevo club escolar, el club de periodismo, era un viejo salón yo me ofrecí a la limpieza y aogami fue obligado por fukyose, mientras ellas conseguirían la implantación.

-ne kami-yan

-dime aogami

-tu y Akashi-san están saliendo

-eee….bueno…no..por qué preguntas algo como eso

-bueno andan a todos lados junto, y se llaman por su nombre cualquiera lo pensaría

-bueno yo y meiko, no tenemos ese tipo de relación

-pero te gustaría tenerla verdad

-bueno…si

-por qué no te confiesas

-estoy buscando el momento

-date prisa kami-yan ella es una belleza y muchos chicos la tienen en la mira

Odiaba admitirlo pero aogami tenía razón, pero como podría hacerlo no soy de las personas que hablan de sus sentimientos de forma tan honesta y abierta como si nada, lo hare durante el dahasei si eso será lo mejor.

Bueno decidimos que el periódico seria semanal y lo principal seria los eventos del dahasei y nuestros compañeros y ver la evolución de poderes spers en campo.

Por alguna razón kumokawa sempai le gustaba ver la información recolectada y evaluarla nunca entendí eso.

Meiko no participaría por los problemas de su salud, en verdad me estoy empezando a preocupar bastante por ello. Pero ayudaría en la coordinación y papeleo de los eventos

Meiko y yo salimos a terreno sacando varias fotos de los distintos eventos, no fueron los mejores eventos gracias a mi mala suerte termine siendo la distracción y carne de cañón en la mayoría de los eventos, pero siempre que terminaba meiko me recibía con una toalla y una sonrisa.

A mediados del dahasei perdí contacto por unos casi una 4 días con la clase desperté en el hospital y según el doctor estuve al borde de la muerte.

Bueno tengo recuerdos sumamente vagos pero lo que paso fue más o menos esto, después de separarme de meiko para ir a almorzar, recibí una llamada de mi quería amiga mitsuari ayu, lo que me dijo me dejo perturbado ella se quería suicidar, el estrés y la presión de saber que jamás sería una nivel 5 la destruyo por dentro, al parecer llegue tarde y no pude evitar que se suicidara y por algún extraña razón termine involucrándome con alguien y protegiendo a esa persona de un grupo de asesinos llamados queen drivers y luche solo contra 30 asesinos profesionales de la oscuridad, al parecer logre ganar pero quede al borde de la muerte incluso los médicos me dijeron que si no fuera por aquella persona que protegía y venían con migo en la ambulancia y que uso su poder de esper en mi para que me operaran yo hubiera muerto de camino al hospital ( todo esto es una referencia del volumen NT11 la novela ligera), solo recuerdo un olor dulce a miel.

Al despertar meiko estaba durmiendo en mi habitación de hospital. Al parecer ella me cuido todo el tiempo sin parar mientras los demás miembros lograron terminar el periódico, cuando ella despertó y me vio se tiro a llorar a mi pecho y la abrase

-no hagas más locuras peligrosas estaba preocupada touma-kun

-lo siento

Con esto las actividades retomaron al día siguiente, solo quedaba un día para que el dahasei terminara. Meiko y yo recorrimos toda la ciudad en busca de noticias mientras los demás miembros tenían su mereció descanso, sin mencionar que tenía que participar en algunos eventos, para ser nuestro primer año logramos el segundo lugar solo siendo derrotados por tokiwaday

Era el gran cierre del festival y el gran baile que cerraría el evento, me arme de valor para invitar a meiko a bailar. Fuimos algo torpes en tomarnos de las manos mientras bailábamos alrededor de la fogata. Era la hora del todo o nada.

-meiko

-si…dime…touma-kun

-bueno como decirlo

-que ocurre me pones nerviosa

-bueno….tal vez creas…que no nos conocemos mucho…pero estoy seguro de lo que siento

-lo que lo que sientess-dijo meiko completamente roja

-meiko me gustas ….saldrías conmigo

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros dos, mientras que las demás parejas seguían bailando, realmente pensé que el tiempo se había congelado, en ese momento recordé que soy una persona desafortunada en que estaba pensado, solo quería tener un botón de retroceso, solo había pasado unos segundos y sentí que meiko se demoraba años en responderme.

-si touma

-disculpa meiko que dijiste no te escuche

-dije que si…tu también me gustas mucho..por eso también quiero salir contigo, quiero ser tu novia

En ese momento la abrase, me sentía el tipo más feliz del mundo por que aquella bella chica acepto ser mi novia, estaba completamente feliz me separe un poco de ella y acerque mis labios lentamente ella no se opuso de echo cerro sus ojos de una manera sumamente tierna. Mientras nuestros labios se unían y ese fue el día que di mi primer beso y tuve mi primera novia.

* * *

 **Reporte de la semana**. Yo kamijou touma era la persona más feliz del mundo, por primera vez en mi vida podía decir que era una persona afortunada tenía una novia, una linda novia realmente era tan grato me sentía tan feliz que no me importaría morir

Muchos de mis compañeros me miraron con miradas de muertes por que la chica más bella del salón era mi novia, yo me sentía en cielo paseábamos tomados de la mano con meiko, ella siempre me hacía un bento, era sumamente buena cocinando, solíamos ir al centro comercial a pasarla bien, realmente nos encantaba estar juntos.

Pero empecé a notar algo meiko estaba triste ella tenía un problema que la estaba afligiendo y no podía dejarla sola qué clase de novio seria, pero no quería sacar el tema en público o en un lugar que a ella le incomodara, así que la invite a mi departamento

Era algo raro e incómodo estar con una chica a solas en mi departamento, pero yo venía por otra cosa.

-meiko

-dime touma-kun

-quiero que confíes en mí y me lo digas

-qué cosa

-que es lo que te aflige tanto ser tu novio también significa que puedes apoyarte en mi

Ella solo bajo su mirada con tristeza tomo una bocanada de aire

-bueno es un problema con mi familia

-que ocurre

-mi salud siempre ha sido débil por eso vine a ciudad academia, y eso me ha mantenido estable pero….. Para mi familia o mejor dicho mi nueva familia no soy útil

-que quieres decir a que te refieres con útil

-mi padres es el dueño de una industria multinacional, cuando mi madre murió no tubo más hijas y luego mi padre sufrió una crisis y murió. Soy la única heredera viva

-pero entonces cual es el problema con tu familia

-soy menor de edad así que la que está a cargo legalmente hasta que cumpla 18 años es la hermana de mi papa, y si a mí me llegara a pasar algo ella sería la heredera legal, aprovechando que mi salud es débil a nadie le extrañaría si yo…..muriera

-espera quieres decir que

-si mi familia quiere asesinarme, no es la primera vez que lo intentan, venir a ciudad academia por mi salud era en parte algo de mi plan, pero para estar segura más que nada de ellos

Termine de procesar toda la información que me dijo meiko, me acerque a ella y bese suavemente sus labios

-soy tu novio, meiko yo te protegeré no importa lo que pase

-no. volverás a quedar en ese estado al borde de la muerte como en el hospital

-no, puedo prometerte nada

-no quiero que termines herido por mi culpa-dijo ella llorando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de touma

-estaré bien, cree en mi yo te protegeré-dijo touma mientras la abrazaba

Las cosas no siguieron muy bien meiko estaba asustada intentaba calmarla mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello rojo que es lo que me depararía el destino

* * *

 **Reporte del resto de año**

Hace tanto que no escribo en mi diario pero supongo que en los momentos de nervios es donde más necesito relajarme o desahogarme con los sentimientos que están estancados dentro de mí.

Bueno para resumir varios meses que pasaron meiko estuvo nerviosa todo el tiempo pero siempre estuve hay para ella, las cosas se complicaron cuando ella se quedó a dormir en la casa de fukyose, para luego en la mañana saber que alguien había destruido su departamento. Ella se puso a llorar, ya no podía soportarlo yo personalmente iba a parar esto.

Primero rescate lo que pude de meiko, y lleve sus cosas a mi departamento donde ella se vino a vivir, luego de eso ella no quería separarse de mi pero le dije que estaría bien.

Empecé a revisar el área del atentado solo para ver un tipo de actitud sospechosa mirando en un callejón a lo lejos como si estuviera esperando a descubrir algo o confirmar algo, me fui por detrás de él y empecé a espiarlo

-tch habrá muerto esa mocosa si no, no podre cobrar el dinero que me deben

Solo al escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo de lleno de rabia y ataque violentamente al hombre

-tuu…quien erss

Lo empecé a golpear, pensar que este bastardo hablaba de matar a meiko como si nada. Sentí que una rabia incontrolable me poseía.

-espera….qu que quieres de mii

-Quien te pago para asesinarla, respóndeme

-una tal Akashi orima

No hay duda era la tía de meiko, tendría que tener unas palabritas con ella

-donde se esconde RESPONDEME!

-en el distrito 12

-gracias

Luego golpee al hombre dejándolo inconsciente, tome su billetera y la arroje dejándolo sin dinero para que no pueda moverse a otro distrito y rompí su celular, mientras deje su cuerpo inconsciente en el basurero y cerré la tapa

-bien hora de ponerse en marcha

Me dirigí al distrito 15 de alguna forma logre colarme fácilmente si ser detectado evitando la seguridad es como si sintiera que esta habilidad la necesitaría a futuro (referencia a los últimos volúmenes de OT y los de NT donde touma mostro tener habilidades de infiltración y saber pasar desapercibido sin llamar la atención o ser detectado), logre ver la tabla de registro para ver el departamento de Akashi orima

Logre colarme pero no podría abrir la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero la habitación de al lado estaba abierta, de alguna forma logre saltar de un balcón hacia la cornisa del otro lado y poder entrar al departamento de Akashi orima.

Estaba vacío tendría que esperarla o eso creí hasta que me di cuenta que a diferencia de mi dormitorio escolar, esto eran como departamentos mansiones en tamaño era ridículo. Ahora entiendo por qué habían 3 apartamentos por piso .

Logre caminar y ver a una hermosa mujer mayor de echo era idéntica a meiko solo que sus cuerpo era más voluptuoso y su cara más seria pero tenía ese mismo cabello rojo, habían un par de matones.

-entonces vas a cumplir verdad. Sabes que al jefe no le gustan los retrasos Akashi-san

-ya dije que me encargaría verdad

-pero solo nos retrasaste hasta hoy y justo no había nadie, igual que nos atrasaste un día antes de que escapara a ciudad academia, incluso ella consiguió un vuelo exclusiva

No entendía lo que pasaba. Pero decidí acercarme lentamente

-te hemos estado custodiando con esto o acaso quieres que llegue takuda y te queme en pedazos, él debe estar por volver del departamento de tu sobrina no estaba muy lejos

Al parecer ella estaba siendo amenazada así que tenía la leve sospecha de algo, tome una piedra de la decoración y se la arroje a uno de los matones en la cabeza noqueándolo antes de que el segundo pudiera reaccionar lo golpea en la cara, pate su entre pierna y su abdomen para rematar con un puñetazo para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-quien eres

-sígueme rápido

Corrí con ella y Salí del hotel hasta llegar a un restaurante la mujer adulta o joven adulta como podría describirse no dijo nada como si ella no supiera en que situación estaba,

-quieres decirme quien eres y por qué me salvaste

\- necesito que respondas unas preguntas eres Akashi orima

-si

-por qué quieres matar a meiko tu sobrina dime por que

-como sabes de meiko

-respóndeme

-yo…no quiero hacerle daño….ella es la hija de mi hermano y casi como una hija para mí.

-pero entonces

-la protejo desde las sombras sin que ella lo sepa si no alguien podría dañarla

-espera que

-si les doy información atrasada para que no puedan atraparla

-por qué colaboras con ellos

-no tenía opción ellos amenazaron con la vida de mi familia

-hay alguien mas

-si su jefe es un tal matsuda iro , él es el cabeza al parecer alguien le pago para traicionar al grupo líder

-bien lo primero será ir a mi casa usted se ocultara hay arreglare las cosas con meiko y yo me encargare del problema

-espera quien eres

-el novio de meiko, kamijou touma mucho gusto

-kamijou-san eh….eres una buena persona

Con esto me dirigí a mi departamento donde meiko casi muere del miedo al ver a su tía, pero luego aclarada la situación ella, término abrazando a su tía y pidiéndole perdón por desconfiar de ella todos estos años. Ahora lo siguiente seria encontrar el escondite e matsuda y a la persona de empresarios que quería matar a meiko

Nos tomó varios meses rastrear a la persona tanto al empresario como a matsuda, reuní toda la información necesaira, realmente quería detener a ese bastardo con mis manos pero me di cuenta que meiko últimamente se había estado enfermando con facilidad, mientras que orima-san se ponía en contacto con gente de confianza para neutralizar a los empresarios que querían borrar a meiko, yo decidí hacer algo que jamás pensé que aria en mi vida siempre que tengo problemas lo intento solucionar por mi cuenta, pero esta vez camine hacia el salón de profesores donde solo estaba la única maestra con la que necesitaba hablar.

-que ocurre kamijou

Me incline levemente cerrando mis ojos y tragándome mi orgullo por la persona que amo y dije

-por favor yomikawa-sensei necesito su ayuda présteme su fuerza

-espera de que hablas

Entonces le conté toda la situación, ella solo asentía y tomaba nota de mis declaraciones

-por favor sensei se lo suplico ayúdeme

-kamijou no tienes que suplicar para eso estamos los profesores y en especial los anti skill, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de pedir ayuda, déjamelo a mi

Con esto pude estar tranquilo tal vez a veces no tenía que hacerlo todo yo.

Pasaron unas semanas hasta que el grupo de anti skill redujo al grupo de matsuda y el grupo externo capturo a los empresarios corruptos que querían matar a meiko, todo había terminado

Empezaron a pasar los meses hasta llegar a diciembre meiko se había recuperado, y las actividades como el periódico escolar seguía en pie, trabajamos con mucha fuerza junto a todos los miembros, también el festival cultural del ichaharasei, nos divertimos por todos lados juntos, la navidad fue algo increíble y en año nuevo le presente a mis padres a meiko, hubieran visto su cara cuando vieron a mi hermosa novia, aunque mi prima otohime empezó a gritar onii-chan es mío y de nadie más pero no lo entendí del todo.

Con eso termino el mejor año de mi vida

* * *

 **Reporte de mitad del año**

Realmente mi felicidad desapareció como si la diosa de la desgracia sintiera la necesidad de equilibrar la balanza de la desgracia por toda la buena suerte que había tenido, a mediados de enero la salud de meiko tuvo una recaída muy fuerte estaba bastante pálida y tenía mucha fiebre, verla conectada a tantas maquinas me rompía el corazón.

Empecé a cuidarla casi todos los días después de clase, de echo fue tanto que ella no pudo ir a la ceremonia de bienvenida para los de segundo grado que nos correspondía incluso éramos los mismo que el año pasado

Casi no iba a la escuela me quedaba gran parte del tiempo en el hospital cuidando a meiko, también vale decir que el club del periódico escolar se disolvió porque su líder no seguía en condiciones de dirigirlo. meiko despertaba a ratos como si estuviera delirando

-touma…touma…estas hay

-estoy aquí meiko resiste

-touma en el distrito 8 hay un hermoso lago artificial dicen que hay balsas y puedes navegar por él y ver las estrellas en la noche vamos juntos cuando me mejore, dicen que son hermosas

-iremos meiko iremos, es una promesa

-lo se siempre cumples tus promesas

Febrero, marzo, abril, mayo, junio y julio pasaban los meses y la salud de meiko iba de mal en peor, sus ojos eran opacos y su cabellos rojo fuego que siempre desprendía vida ahora parecía apagado.

Entonces un día hable con un doctor que conocí, tenía cara de rana

-eres pariente de Akashi meiko

-soy su novio dígame como esta ella doctor

-bueno ella tiene una enfermedad terminal en sus sistema, al principio ella parecía estar bien con los tratamientos pero de repente su cuerpo empezó a rechazarlos bruscamente

-puede salvarla doc

-hare todo lo que pueda pero descuida, por algo me llaman el cancelado del cielo

Seguí yendo todos los días al hospital una y otra vez donde el estado de meiko era cada vez peor, hasta que el 18 de julio el doctor nos dijo algo

-meiko-san hay una forma de poder salvarte

Mis ojos se iluminaros abrase suavemente a meiko que estaba sentada en la cama y la bese de alegría ella igual estaba feliz

-es una operación riesgosa si no lo hacemos no llegaremos a nada, pero quiero que tengas algo consiente la probabilidad de que sea exitosa es solo de 20 % eso es debido a la condición de tu cuerpo entre más espera más bajara la tasa de excito.

Solo un 20% esa cifra me destruyo era tan poco que me sentía destrozado por dentro

-lo hare

-espera meiko

-descuida tu vendrá a verme verdad, tú me darás la fuerza que necesito verdad touma

-si lo hare estaré aquí te lo prometo

Con eso la bese apasionadamente como si fuera el último beso de mi vida ella me hizo prometer que no vendría el día de 19 y descansaría, acepte a medias, y que tampoco no vendría hasta el día de la operación que sería el 24 de julio y definitivamente estaré hay

 **Cerrando el diario**

* * *

Kamijou touma cerro el diario, algo en su pecho se empezó a contraer tristeza, desesperación, frustración, su corazón y respiración de acelero se estaba hiperventilando, le costaba respirar y sus lágrimas no paraban de fluir de sus ojos

-meiko….meiko

Kamijou camino moribundo hacia la entrada de su departamento mientras dejo caer el diario al suelo, abrió la muerta mientras salía sin siquiera darse cuenta que empezaba a llover

-que paso con ella…donde esta….meiko….meikoooo

Kamijou touma empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió bajo la lluvia desesperado, no le importaba el frio o la lluvia, siguió corriendo a la única dirección donde podría tener una respuesta, el hospital, corrió con tanta fuerza que ya no sentía las piernas se tropezó un par de veces cayendo al barro o al duro cemento pero se levantó para seguir corriendo desesperado mientras su pecho le apretaba

-meiko…meiko…meiko

Ese nombre sonaba en su mente, su corazón no paraba de acelerarse, llego en un estado deplorable todo empapado y cubierto en barro al hospital, escucho a la enfermeras gritar pero no le importo siguió corriendo con tanta fuerza hacia la oficina del doctor cara de rana donde casi derribo la puerta haciendo que este saltara de su asiento

-kamijou-san que te ocurre y mira como estas podrías enfermarte

-donde esta doc, que paso con ella

-de que hablas kamijou-san

-donde esta Akashi meiko doctor donde esta que paso con ella!

-kamijou-san ella falleció hace varios meses atrás

-….que

-así es kamijou –san ella falleció

-tiene que ser una broma verdad…doc usted me ha salvado incontables veces de la muerta, usted es el cancelador del cielo verdad…..usted puede salvar a cualquiera mientras siga vivo

-si pero tampoco soy dios

Kamijou cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus lágrimas fluían mientras que sus puños acumulados de rabia empezaron a golpear el piso de la oficina con rabia hasta romperse los nudillos de ambas manos

-que paso ese día doc, el día de la operación fue un día antes que despertara en el hospital sin recuerdos verdad

-lo que ocurrió ese día

* * *

 **Flash back dentro del gran flash back del comienzo que aún no termina**

El pabellón de operaciones estaba listo y todo preparado meiko estaba entrando y lista para su operación de hecho ella la había retrasado 10 minutos

-akashi-san debemos empezar la operación-dijo el cancelador del cielo

-espere sé que touma vendrá, el definitivamente vendrá, por que el me ama y siempre cumple sus promesas

-akashi-san lo siento pero

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de meiko

-el vendrá yo lo se incluso puede que llegue a mediados de la operación pero vendrá, probablemente me demore en despertar así que dígale que lo amo

-se lo diré

Con eso la operación comenzó

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

-su cuerpo no aguanto la cirugía y ella murió a la mitad de esta, luego llegaste tú dos horas después o te trajeron de urgencias por que tus células cerebrales habían estallado y todas habían sido destruidas físicamente, de echo la habitación del hospital que siempre ocupas es la que ella ocupaba

-por que

-que ocurre

-POR QUE NO ME LO DIJO DOC, POR QUE ME LO OCULTO TODO ESTE TIEMPO MALDICION!

-por qué ese día volviste a nacer, eras un cascaron vacío una persona sin origen, pasado ni familia, un cuerpo con un alma muerta, si tuviera dicho que aparte de perder tus memorias tu novia había muerto hace unas horas atrás eso te hubiera destrozado incluso si no la recordabas- dijo el cancelador del cielo en un tono tranquilo

-aun así no tenía derecho al ocultármelo

-lo sé, pero soy un humano me puedo equivocar

Con eso kamijou touma Salió caminando bajo la lluvia y se sentó en una banca de un pequeño parque que estaba cerca del hospital

-meiko …meiko

Kamijou levantó su mirada oculta por su cabello mientras la lluvia golpeaba su cara

-lo siento…lo siento

Kamijou se levantó y camino a un lugar donde podía ir, algo que debía hacer, en el camino se encontró con misaka mikoto pero la ignoro siguió su camino

 **Fin de todo el flash back**

* * *

Luego sintió que la lluvia se detuvo pero no era misaka era otra persona

-fukyose

-kamijou que te ocurre mírate estas echo un desastre-fukyose no solo se refería al estado todo empapado y cubierto de barro de touma si no a su expresión de tristeza y ojos sin vida

-fukyose tu recuerdas a meiko verdad

Fukyose no fue capaz de responder, ella sabía que kamijou se había enamorado, fuertemente de ella y todo lo que sufrió antes de su operación pero nunca lo vio tan abatido, después de su fallecimiento, no hay manera de que fukyose supiera de la pérdida de memoria de touma así que ella solo intuyo y llego a la conclusión que creyó lógica, kamijou touma se había puesto una máscara de todo está bien, no se preocupen por mí y finalmente se había roto

-oye fukyose donde enterraron a meiko

-ahora que lo mencionas tu no fuiste al funeral, que tan destrozado estabas kamijou…ella está enterrada en el cementerio detrás del hospital quieres que te lleve

-por favor

No hubo conversación, fukyose intento proteger a kamijou de la lluvia con su paraguas pero este se negó y ella pensó que no sería prudente en su estado su actitud habitual, llegaron al cementerio y ella lo guio hasta la tumba de meiko

-fukyose podrías dejarme solo

-pero kamijou

-por favor

Fukyose se fue a su casa en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada.

Kamijou touma estaba parado frente a la tumba de la chica y empezó a llorar

-perdóname…perdóname

Las gotas de lluvia que caían ahora se sentían cálidas

-no es tu culpa no te preocupes

Touma escucho una pequeña voz femenina y no sabía si era el poder de meiko de mandar mensajes a través del agua o él ya había caído en la locura y estaba buscando inconscientemente el auto perdón, divagando escuchando voces.

Touma limpio la tumba de meiko y le dejo algunas flores, camino hacia el distrito 8 tomo una pequeña balsa y empezó a remar en lago artificial hasta llegar al medio de este, la lluvia había parado miro hacia el cielo que se despejaba y ahora se veía un hermoso cielo estrellado, se recostó en la valsa para mirar el cielo

-tienes razón meiko las estrellas son hermosas desde aquí

Fin

 **Nota del autor: hola han sido meses desde que no escribía nada XDD la verdad es que esta historia estaba rondando en mi cabeza hace 2 años aunque no lo crean XDD hasta que decidí escribirla y creo que es el fic más largo que escrito en mi vida casi 10mil palabras, bueno espero que les allá gustado y anuncios sobre mis otras historias**

 **Por qué siempre fue de ellas-solo me falta el ultimo capitulo y el especial intentare subirlo antes del domingo**

 **To aru no imagine breaker-creo que le faltan 4 capítulos empezare a trabajar en el desde la próxima semana**

 **Una cierta vida de escolares- no sé cuánto le quede pero no creo que pase mucho por las limitaciones que pone la vida de escolares así que pienso hacerlo hasta que termine el año escolar ficticio en la historia y un posible especial de vacaciones**

 **Lazos de sangre- esa historia no le proyectaba más allá de 6 capítulos así que no se encariñen tanto con ella**

 **Para mis lectores que también leen mis fic de sao antes del domingo saldrá el tercer cap de las cruzadas de un espadachín**

 **La idea es cerrar o terminar estos fics que no queden incompletos para empezar nuevas historias :D**

 **Pd: para lo que no entendieron esa fue la forma de touma de mostrar su respeto a meiko**

 **Se despide LZ**


End file.
